Gone with the Wind
by Mage of Hope
Summary: A new mysterious superheroine is in Jump City, and her name is Sylph, also known as Sky Princess. While she may hold potential to become a sixth member of Teen Tians, she holds a very deep secret and powerful sorcery. But with her time with the Teen Titans, will she discover love, away from her dark past? And why does she act royalty when she's not? Kid Flash x OC X Beast Boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I recently just started watching the Teen Titans series, especially the Teen Titans Go series! Sorry if I missed anything right during this fanfic, but you know how it is. **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Teen Titans, only the OCs. **

* * *

Loud crashes could be heard at some bank near the docks as people were screaming, trying to run away from the bank due to a certain, large villain. This certain villain was Cinderblock, and he was invading a bank, trying to steal bags of money while destroying anything or anyone that gets in his way. Of course, the people tried to call the police, but Cinderblock easily crushed their phones with one flicker of his hard finger.

Just when all hope was lost without the famous Teen Titans, a small, petite girl with brown eyes, medium long blond hair tied in a high ponytail with a large, blue ribbon, wearing a lovely, England-like black dress with a blue ribbon at her collar was standing on top of a building while holding a black parasol. Her expression seemed bored as she watched Cinderblock smash the windows with his fist.

"A vulgar creature of lowly sorts," she muttered to herself. She leaped from the building and floated gently down to the ground, using her parasol as some sort of parachute. Then, she calmly walked towards the villain before holding her glowing hand hand. Lightning shot out from her hand and shot Cinderblock in the back, making him turn to face her. "Your hubris reveal a resistence to discipline, I see. Nevertheless, I will teach you some proper manners."

Meanwhile, Cyborg was running as fast as he could to the docks, where he heard Cinderblock was attacking a bank. He felt terrible and regretted leaving the Teen Titans just because of some stupid argument he made with Robin. Now, to prove his loyalty back, he wants to recapture Cinderblock, thinking it might be good for a present. When he arrived at the scene, however, he saw a young girl in a dress fighting against Cinderblock. Cinderblock was trying to punch the girl, who was flying in the air, but she easily dodged the punches and counterattacked with lightning.

Cyborg was confused on who the girl was, but the questions would come later, right after Cinderblock's taken care of. He tried to get in close, but the lightning and the flying rocks made it nearly impossible for him to get closer without getting crushed. So, he fired his sonic cannon at Cinderblock, getting his attention. Taking advantage of Cinderblock's distraction, the girl twirled her finger, making a cyclone appear beneath Cinderblock's feet and making him float into the air. When the girl lowered her finger, the cyclone dispersed, and the villain fell to the ground with a huge crash.

As Cinderblock started to get up, Cyborg rammed him up the wall and started punching him multiple times before Cinderblock grabbed him by the face and threw him away like a rag doll. The girl continuously started firing bolts of lightning, trying to make even the slightest crack in his concrete body. Suddenly, Cinderblock leaped from the ground and up to the girl's level, surprising her. He grabbed her by the arm and smashed her against the wall, nearly forcing her to cough up blood.

Just when he was about to crush her, Cyborg swung a large steel pillar at him, making him drop the girl, before Cyborg continuously attack with his steel pillar like it was a staff. He then wrapped the steel pillar around Cinderblock's body, binding him in place before Cyborg fired at his feet, knocking him off his feet.

Afterwards, Cyborg left Cinderblock to go checked on the mysterious girl, who was wiping the dust off her with a handkerchief. "Hey, you alright there?"

"I did not need any help, but as much as it annoys me, I owe you one," sighed the girl, putting away her handkerchief. "Now, I shall be going now."

"Hold on! Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, I do," said Cyborg. "My name's Cyborg. Come on, I'll take you home to your parents." The girl flashed angry eyes at him, making him back off a little. "Okay, then how about the police station? I'm sure the police can help you there."

"No, I refuse. Good day, sir." With that said, the girl hopped off the ground, levitating until she reached the skies and out of plain sight, surprising Cyborg that she could fly.

"Man...who was that girl?"

Soon, the girl reached a building where no one was around at the hour. She had a com-link in her ear, so she pressed a button on it. "I'm here... Yeah, I know... You seriously expect me to-wait, no! ...Alright, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

**That's the end of the prologue! In case you're wondering, this takes place in Divide and Conquer, where Cyborg vs Cinderblock. If you're wondering what's going on, continue reading!**


	2. Prologue

**Hey, new chapter is up today! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Teen Titans, only the OCs. **

* * *

_A few months later..._

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Cyborg, who was strapped to a table. During an earlier fight with him and his friends against Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth, he was the first to get beaten to a pulp before being carried away by Mammoth, thus being captured. It seems their main objective was to remove any weapons from Cyborg's body and use them for themselves. They were located in an abandoned warehouse where no one would think to come here.

"You honestly think I'm going to do that?" questioned Gizmo, gathering up tools in his toolbox. "I'm so going to enjoy this! This is payback for all those times you've beat u-"

"Hey, Gizmo! You're going to have to deal with your little activity later!" called Jinx, running into the room. "The police are outside!"

"So? It shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, but this is different. Turns out one of them have electricity powers! I mean, since when has the police have any superpowers?"

"Hmm...maybe I should go check it out," suggested Gizmo before crawling away, the spider-like legs extended from his backpack doing the job for him. "There are Mercury switches at your hands and feet, you know. Any movements, and I'll know."

"Well, that's a problem," muttered Cyborg after Jinx and Gizmo left to rejoin Mammoth, who was fighting the police on his own. "Now how am I supposed to get out of here without Gizmo detecting my every move?"

Soft footsteps could be heard from the darkness, and Cyborg turned his head left to right to see if anyone was there, but nothing. The only sounds were the soft footsteps and the sounds of battle outside the warehouse. "Wake up, fool. Wake up now, or I shall be forced to stuff that suit of yours with garbage and spoiled food. I doubt that will be pleasant," commanded a feminine voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" called Cyborg.

"It seems you are very valuable to those three fools fighting outside. Getting here took me the liberty of fifteen minutes. Practically forever." Cyborg felt the scent of fresh roses in the air and finally saw who the voice belonged to, and saw a small girl wearing a black dress and carrying a black parasol.

Cyborg recognized her as the same girl who helped him defeat Cinderblock and save innocents. "You! I know you! You're that girl who helped me before!"

"Ah, I see you recognized me after such a few months. I suppose I should be grateful that you remember me. Hold still." The girl pulled out a remote, the same one Gizmo had, and pressed some buttons that soon released Cyborg's chains and disabled the alarms.

"Thanks. But why did you-"

"I was simply in your debt. Now that debt is repaid," answered the girl, turning around. "Now, go on. Shoo! Those policemen outside are mere illusions, and they will vanish once you are gone from this place. Now, go."

"Wait, who are you?" asked Cyborg.

The girl sighed before turning towards him. "Why must muscle-headed brainiacs be so dull and dumb? Very well, you may call me Sylph. Tropelet." (Teleport)

"Wait, what-" Before Cyborg could finish his sentence, the girl named Sylph was gone in a flash. "Where'd she go?! Gah, I should get out of here first!"

* * *

_A few days later... _

"Hahahaha! This is too easy!" crackled Mammoth, holding a large sack of jewels and gold in his arms as he, Jinx, and Gizmo were robbing a bank in jump City. He noticed Gizmo had a pouting look on his face and teased, "What's wrong, Gizmo? Still upset about Cyborg?"

"Yeah!" shouted Gizmo. "How did that guy escape anyways? I had high tech technology! If he made any moves, I would have known it!"

"What's more mysterious is that after Cyborg left, those policemen all disappeared into thin air," said Jinx. "Weird, but whatever. At least-"

"Hold it. I'm afraid I cannot let you go," spoke an unfamiliar voice. The villains turned and saw Sylph with a bored looking expression on her face.

"And who are you? To Mammoth, little girl is a little girl!" laughed Mammoth.

"Ugh, you spit those words out. How terribly disgusting you are," said Sylph, disgusted before pointing to Gizmo. 'Especially you, boy. What is with that ridiculous outfit? It makes me want to throw up at the sight of your outfit. Do a favor and burn that."

"Hey! I like what I look! Besides, this isn't the 1700s, lady! Maybe you should change your fashion sense!"

"You know, she's got a point, Gizmo," agreed Jinx. "Your jumpsuit looks like a toddler's.

"And you, girl. Your hairstyle is too lacking in fashion and not approriate. Do get a haircut soon, or I will simply clean you bald," warned Sylph.

"Hey, what I do to my hair is my own business! Deal with it!" Jinx's eyes glowed pink, and pink, lightning-like energy waves tored the cement ground towards Sylph, who was twirling a piece of hair with her finger. With one glowing blue hand, Sylph deflected the energy waves with her own blue energy waves of lightning.

"Mammoth will take care of her! Haaaaaaaa!" cried out Mammoth, charging towards Sylph. He attempted to grab her, but surprisingly, Sylph used the power of wind to fly upwards into the air. Then, moving her hand around, she formed a small tornado below Mammoth's feet and lifted him in the air. When she placed her hand down, Mammoth was pushed to the ground, but when she lifted up her hand, he was stuck flying in the air. She continued this process several times before throwing him to Jinx, who was preparing to throw an energy blast behind her back.

"You're mine! Take this!" Gizmo's four spider-like legs transformed into helicopter rotors, making him fly towards Sylph while firing lasers from his backpack. Sylph elegantly dodged the blasts as if she was part of the wind before counterattacking with a lightning bolt attack. "Ow! My hand! You'll pay!" Gizmo was confused when Sylph closed her parasol and flew down, but figured it out when Jinx crashed into him. Turns out Mammoth was planning on throwing Jinx towards Sylph, but Sylph ducked at the last minute, so Gizmo got the hit instead.

"Formation 3! Now!" ordered Jinx as she got up from the ground after crashing into Gizmo and falling to the ground. Jinx ran towards Sylph in the front while Mammoth charged from the back, and making sure Sylph doesn't fly again, Gizmo was charging up an energy shot from his cannon.

Just when they were about to get in close to the defenceless Sylph, she opened her eyes and spoke, "Tcerider ym seimene tsniaga hcae rehto." (Redirect my enemies against each other.) Moving her hand, she pointed to both Jinx and Mammoth before causing them to slam into Gizmo, making him fire his cnanon by accident and knock out his two allies while he was knocked out due to the weight of his allies. Sylph walked over to the fallen villains and said, "Dnib meht." (Bind them) Using her lightning powers, Sylph tied them up with a coil of electrifying magic rope.

Soon, a small group of teens arrived at the scene. A boy with spiky black hair and lenses cried out, "Titans, Go-?!" He stopped in midsentence when he and his friends took in their surroundings. The bank's front was destroyed, obviously by the villains, but right next to Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, was a girl in a black dress, sitting on a chair while sipping tea. Not much else was destroyed other than the bank.

Cyborg realized who the girl was and ran up to her. "Hey! You're that Sylph girl, aren't you? Did you defeat those guys?"

"Oh, she did more than defeat!" complained Gizmo. "She electrified my circuits! It's going to take a-"

"Gag mih." (Gag him.) With two simple words, Gizmo's mouth was shut closed automatically without the use of a cloth or duct tape.

"Whoa! Awesome! Teach me how to do that!" cheered Beast Boy, amazed.

"Who are you?" demanded Robin, walking up to Sylph.

Sylph took a sip of her tea before answering. "Didn't your friend tell you? I am Sylph. Or, is your ears covered in so much wax that you cannot hear me?"

Awkwardly, Robin scratched inside his ear, and revealed a small ball of wax. "Er...never mind. That was impressive since you took those three down. You must really be strong."

"I tend not to show off too much pride," replied Sylph. "Oh, and I know who you all are, so you don't need to introduce yourselves. This is the third time we met, Cyborg, no?"

"What's she talking about, Cy?" asked Beast Boy, turning to his best friend.

"Well, a few months ago, when I caught Cinderblock, I had help from her. And a few days ago, when I got captured, she rescued me."

"Hey, the police are here," pointed out Robin. After the police arrested the villains, Robin turned back to Sylph.

"Tup yawa eht aet tes." (Put away the tea set.) In an instance, the tea set disappeared, and Sylph stood up before opening up her parasol. "I will be leaving now. Goodbye."

"Wait!" called out Beast Boy.

"What? You are testing my patience, boy."

"Well...do you want to join the Teen Titans?"

"Wait, what?" His team members turned to him, surprised. They pulled Beast Boy in for a group meeting.

"Uh...Beast Boy? We didn't approve of this," said Robin. "What do the rest of you think?"

"Oh! I will be delighted to get another female member on our team!" cried out Starfire.

"Yeah. She's already proven herself three times to me," said Cyborg.

"I don't care," said Raven emotionlessly.

"Sure, I don't mind!" cheered Beast Boy.

"Then we're all settled," decided Robin. 'Alright Sylph, we decided that-wait, where'd she go?!"

"She teleported away," spoke up Raven.

"You knew? And you didn't try to stop her?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Nope. Like I said, I don't care." Then, Sylph returned to the same exact spot where she was, surprising everyone but Raven.

"Excellent news. I have decided to join with the Teen Titans."

"Where'd you go?" asked Cyborg.

"To a place not important to you."

"What changed your mind?" asked Robin.

"I was a bit hasty, but decided to change my mind. Now, shall we go? Everyone, please hold my hand."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because if you do not, I will see to it that green chicken is served for dinner tonight. Now, I won't ask again. Please hold my hand." Immediantly, Beast Boy grabbed her hand, and everyone else soon did as well. "Tropelet." (Teleport) In a mere second, they were in front of Titans Tower.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" asked Cyborg.

"Teleportation magic. I am a sorcerist, after all," answered Sylph. "However, my powers are limited, and teleportation takes a lot of magic power out of me, so do not wish to ask me to teleport to Titans Tower every time."

"Alright, let's get you inside," offered Robin, leading Sylph inside.

* * *

**Not much of an introduction, I know, but I do need some ideas for next chapter, and if anyone's willing to give me some, that's great! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait guys! But here's some BB x OC ideas for this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Teen Titans, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Hehehe...this is gonna be fun," chuckled Beast Boy evilly, setting up a trap in the living room entrance.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" wondered Starfire, flying up to him with Raven at her side.

"Oh, well you see, I'm going to pay Cyborg back for that water balloon prank from yesterday," revealed Beast Boy, rubbing his hands together in an evil way. "I'm going to set up a water balloon full of nasty things you ladies don't want to know. And when he comes in through the door, and I'll let go of the rope, and then let the balloon do the rest!"

"But what if-" Raven didn't finish her sentence, because the sounds of the doors opened. Not looking to see who it was, Beast Boy let go of the rope, excited to see the expression on Cyborg's face when he gets a faceful of-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The scream was so loud, the entire tower could hear it, alerting the other two Titans. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven glanced at the person at the door and saw Sylph standing there, covered in goo, trash, dirt, and droppings mixed together.

"What?! What happened?!" demanded Robin as he and Cyborg entered the living room through another door. They gaped at Sylph and wondered what happened as they turned to Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Both girls pointed at Beast Boy, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"**BEAST. BOY." **Just hearing Sylph's angry tone was enough for Beast Boy to crawl under a rock. Cyborg and Robin would have felt sympathy for him, if they were mad at him and scared of Sylph at the moment. Sylph walked over to Beast Boy normally, but her face was...unusually calm, which was scary at the same time. "Beast Boy."

"Y-yeah?"

"You did this, did you not?"

"Y-yes."

"And you realize that you deserve to be punished, correct?"

"W-wait, I can expla-"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Y-yes!"

"Good. Now, there are two options. Option A) Be electrocuted with the full wrath of my power. Or Option B. Choose wisely."

"Option B!' shouted Beast Boy quickly, not wanting Option A.

"Excellent. Then, for until midnight, you shall be my personal servant."

"Say what?!"

"Uh...Sylph? I'm the leader, so-" Robin stopped midsentence when Sylph sent a death glare at him. "...Never mind. One day of Beast Boy's service begins."

"Beast Boy, follow me," commanded Sylph, walking out of the living room. Beast Boy followed her from behind, and they soon arrived in her room. Technically, this was the first time Beast Boy's ever been to her room, and Sylph only allowed either Raven or Starfire to enter because they were girls. In Sylph's room, there was a blue princess-style bed, the windows were white and blue, the walls were white, the floor was entirely blue, there was a closet nearby, and a wardrobe.

"So...what do I have to do?"

"First, you can prepare a bath for me. When the tub is full of hot water, place rose petals on it. There is a basket of roses near the bathtub, which shouldn't be hard to find. And after you are finished, go wait outside my room. No peeking, otherwise..." Sylph's fingertips sparked with electricity, giving Beast Boy the message. Beast Boy quickly did as she ordered, and in a few minutes, exited her room as Sylph entered the bathroom.

While Sylph was bathing herself, Cyborg entered the hallway and saw Beast Boy leaning against the wall near Sylph's bedroom. "So, how's the servant life treating ya?"

"I have a guess it's only the beginning," spoke Beast Boy. "She made me fill up the tub in her bathroom first. I don't know what she's going to do next, dude!"

"Whoa! You mean...you peeked?"

"No! If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"Oh yeah, good point. Well, good luck anyways!" With that said, Beast Boy watched as Cyborg left, chuckling in enjoyment.

A couple minutes later, Sylph reappeared, looking refreshed after her bath. She led Beast Boy to the kitchen, where everything was a mess made by him and Cyborg when they had an eating contest that morning. "Clean up the kitchen, including the refrigerator."

Beast Boy opened the fridge, only to see some strange blue goo in some areas. "Ew! Nasty!" He turned and saw Sylph glaring back at him, watching his every move. He sighed before taking out the cleaning supplies and started cleaning out the entire kitchen.

Robin entered the room and saw that while Sylph was reading a book, Beast Boy was cleaning up the kitchen. "It's about time someone finally cleaned the kitchen," said Robin. "Good luck, Beast Boy." Grabbing an apple, he chomped on it before leaving to do other business.

About two hours later, he was finished and exhausted. "Good. We shall go outside. Bring two large pails of water, if you may." Beast Boy groaned, but tiredly obeyed as he fetched the pails. He entered outside, grunting as he carried the two heavy pails full of cold water. He nearly dropped the pails out of astonishment when he saw Sylph.

Outside on the grassy grounds of Titans Tower, was a small, but beautiful garden of blue roses. Tending to the roses was Sylph, the gardener of the blue roses. This was the first time Beast Boy's ever seen a garden outside of their tower and wondered if the others knew. More importantly, Sylph looked more beautiful near the garden, with her princess-like dress, and the roses as the background-and why is he thinking this way?

"Beast Boy, if you have time to gape at me, at least come over here," told Sylph. Beast Boy snapped out of it and walked carefully towards her. "Now, please water the roses for me." Beast Boy morphed into a green elephant, sucked up all the water from the two pails, then let it all out, creating a shower for the roses to enjoy.

As soon as Beast Boy was finished, he transformed back and turned to Sylph. "Uh...Sylph? I have a question. Why didn't you mention you were planting a garden before?"

"Because you and the others did not mention it. Do you find the garden to be absolutely astonishing?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. When did you start planting it?"

"Ever since I have joined the Teen Titans. Come now, take my hand," ordered Sylph, offering her hand.

"Why?"

"I am simply teleporting both of us towards a supermarket. I do need someone with muscles, not including Cyborg. Do hurry up, my arm is getting quite tired."

As the two were talking, Cyborg and Raven were secretly spying on the two through the security cameras because they wanted to see what sort of jobs Sylph had in store for Beast Boy. They were surprised to see that Sylph had a secret garden of blue roses, but even more surprised to see Beast Boy gently holding Sylph's hand. In a second, both disappeared from sight, so Cyborg and Raven assumed that Sylph used some sort of teleportation spell.

At the supermarket, some of the customers kept whispering and giggling things about Beast Boy and Sylph, saying things like, "Make a good couple..." or "Looks good together..." As Beast Boy moved the cart, Sylph would often grab the things needed, and when it was too high for her, she would fly up to go get it.

Just when they were about to present their stuff to the cashier, a loud crash was heard, and everyone turned to see Jinx and See-More arriving. Jinx's eyes glowed pink, and waves of pink energy headed straight towards Beast Boy and Sylph. Without warning, Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and liftedn up Sylph by her shoulders, dodging the waves. Sylph pointed her finger at both villains, firing a blast of thunder towards them.

Both villains dodged out of the way before preparing themselves for battle. See-More fired laser beams from his eye visor, aiming straight for the two Titans. "Tcelfer!" (Reflect!) A white shield appeared in front of Beast Boy and Sylph, reflecting the laser beams straight back at See-More, who groaned in pain after being hit.

After Beast Boy landed back on the ground and transformed back, he demanded, "Alright, what's up? Why are you attacking this store?"

"Two reasons," replied Jinx. "One, because we're hungry. And two, you put the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five in prison! Now it's just me and See-More! What about you two love-birds?"

Beast Boy blushed and sputtered out, "W-what?! We're not-I mean-of course we're-" He was interrupted when Sylph sent lightning towards the two villains, ending their conversation. Jinx fired a pink lightning-like attack straight at Sylph, blocking out each others' moves. While the two sorcerists clashed with their magic, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and rushed towards See-More.

See-More fixed his eye visor and fired several eye-shaped bubbles heading straight towards Beast Boy. He turned into a green snake and nimbly dodged through the bubble missiles, but they turned around and started chasing Beast Boy. Beast Boy managed to wrap around See-More, who was trying to pry off Beast Boy. When he realized the missles were heading straight for him, he worked harder, and at the last second, Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew away as the missles hit See-More, knocking him out.

"Oof!" Jinx fell to the ground after being electrocuted by Sylph, who was wiping away any dust with her hankerchief. "You'll pay for this, both of you! You'll-"

"Gag reh." (Gag her) After Sylph chanted the spell, Jinx's mouth shut closed, making her yell out while her mouth was shut. Sylph walked over to the cashier and was about to give her the stuff so he could check it, but the cashier refused and replied it was free.

When they arrived back at the Titans Tower, they came towards the kitchen, and Beast Boy helped Sylph place all the new groceries in the cupboards and refrigerator. Beast Boy got curious when Sylph pulled out some vegetables and laid them on the kitchen table. "Uh...whatcha doing?"

"I decided to make dinner. You can leave for now, Beast Boy. When I need you, I shall call you," replied Sylph, picking out the vegetables. "And no, you cannot taste dinner, nor can you ask. It is a surprise, after all."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay, sure. Totally can't wait until dinner's ready!" Beast Boy ran and jumped to the sofa, then turned on the TV to watch one of his favorite shows as Sylph started cooking. **CRASH! **

"GAH!" With his sensitive ears,Beast Boy heard a gigantic crash coming from the kitchen and ran to see what was going on. Sylph was on her knees, a kitchen knife next to her feet, and some vegetables were scattered on the ground.

"What happened, Sylph?" Beast turned and saw blood dripping near Sylph's hand, so he assumed she cut her finger pretty deep. Beast Boy kneeled down to her level and said, "Sylph, let me see your hand." Not allowing Sylph to answer, Beast Boy gently, but quickly, took her wrist and examined her cut finger, which was dripping more and more blood. Sylph's body flinches, but remains calm.

Beast Boy was wondering what to do to stop the bleeding, then did the only thing he could think of. He placed her cut finger into his mouth and licked it, wanting to stop the bleeding. His cheeks rose red when he did this, so he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it for the moment. Sylph could have pushed him away, slapped him with her free hand, or even electrify him, but she didn't and allowed Beast Boy to do whatever he was doing.

Robin and Starfire rushed into the room after hearing the crash. "Guys! What's-" Robin screeched to a halt when he saw what Beast Boy was doing to Sylph and stood frozen, obviously getting the wrong idea.

"Robin? What are Beast Boy and Sylph doing?" wondered Starfire as Robin tried to push her away from the room to make her avoid the scene.

Beast Boy let go of Sylph's finger and stammered, "U-uh, sorry! Didn't mean to! I-I'll go get a bandage!" Beast Boy got up and rushed to get the First-Aid kit, leaving Sylph with somewhat a lighter feeling.

Dinner wasn't that bad with Sylph's vegetable soup. Robin enjoyed the soup, but was still a bit awkward around Beast Boy and Sylph, after what had happened before. Cyborg ate most of the vegetable soup because he was a big guy. Sylph and Beast Boy were still a bit embarrassed about the small incident, but got over it much faster than Robin.

A little while later, it was late, and Sylph felt too tired to reach her room. She noticed Beast Boy was tired as well, and asked, 'Beast Boy? I have one final request for tonight. I am simply too tired to reach my room, so I shall be sleeping in the living room just for tonight. Please transform into something soft for me to lay against."

"*yawn* Sure, no problemo," yawned Beast Boy before sitting on the sofa. He morphed into a green fox and fell asleep. Sylph positioned herself before laying against Beast Boy, using him as a blanket and pillow. Unknown to Beast Boy, he had transformed back into human form and wrapped his arms around Sylph's waist like when someone hugs a teddy bear.

The next morning, when the Titans found them asleep on the sofa, Cyborg instantly snapped pictures while the others were confused and wondering what they should do. Eventually, they decided to leave the two alone for now and eat some breakfast both Beast Boy and Sylph bought from yesterday.

* * *

**Not really much fighting scenes, but there were a lot of romance scenes! Any ideas, put into the reviews!**


End file.
